Happiest Times
by lowi
Summary: A oneshot about Sam's 9th birthday. For Linchalou.


_A/N: This story is dedicated to my wonderful and amazing friend Linchalou as a belated birthday gift. (Happy 18-years day, Linch! I hope you'll like this!)_

**Happiest Times**

"Sam, it's time to sleep now," the thirteen-year old told his younger brother, leaning on the doorpost to the living room.

"What?" Sam asked, turning his head to face Dean, but not letting his gaze off the flashing TV-screen in front of him.

"Time to sleep." Dean repeated.

"But I'm almost done with this level, please let me finish!"

Dean sighed and joined his brother in the sofa. "How long will it take?"

"Not long, I promise!" Sam explained while nodding fervently. "I'll just have to find the boss, in here, and then..."

"All right, all right," Dean interrupted Sam's rambling and closed his eyes as he leaned back.

After a few minutes Sam's voice awakened him from his daydreaming. "Can I please do only one more level? I'm really on a row now."

"No, you have to sleep now, have you forgotten what day it is tomorrow?"

"Of course I haven't, it's my birthday," Sam answered and rolling his eyes to confirm that he thought his brother was really stupid.

"Exactly!" Dean smiled.

"But daddy won't be home." Sam crossed his arms and pulled up his legs to stuff them beneath him.

Dean bit his lower lip. "I know, but Sammy, I swear we will have a great time just you and me!"

Sam shrugged and pouted, not meeting his brother's eyes. "Okay, I'll go to bed then."

"Good," Dean said before getting up from his position and leaving to his room.

Sam brushed his teeth and put his PJs on before peeking into his brother's dark room.

"Goodnight, Dean," he whispered and received a muffled: "Sleep tight, Sammy," for an answer.

In his own room, Sam put his lamp out and crawled underneath his cover, making himself a cozy nest with his pillows. When he was happy with it, he lay down and let his thoughts wander. He was really angry with daddy, and disappointed, since he wouldn't be there for his birthday. Though, Sam had got a very nice apology and a promise of something quite special for a gift. As he came to think of it, he had absolutely no idea what it would be. But probably something really good, Dean had been looking smug all day. Well, perhaps it would be a good birthday after all; at least he would have his brother for himself all day.

Soon Sam's head was filled with thoughts on tomorrow's events, anticipation and frustration over why he couldn't simply fall asleep already. After hours of twisting and rolling himself up in the sheets, he finally slumbered in.

* * *

A sudden light awakened Sam, together with Dean singing out of tune:

"Happy birthday, dear Sammy, happy birthday to you!" Sam felt his bed sink down by Dean's weight, so he opened his eyes, having to blink a few times thanks to the bright light.

"You're awake?" Dean asked, grinning. "How does it feel being nine?"

"Great! Where are my presents?" Sam tried to not sound too eager, but failed probably.

Dean slapped his forehead dramatically. "Oh no, I knew I had forgotten something!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I have forgotten them," Dean said, looking very guilty and innocent. But Sam did knew his brother well enough, so he unwrapped himself from the covers and walked into the kitchen. There a table was laid with his favorite cereals, hot cocoa and even a bowl of candy.

"In the morning?" Sam asked Dean incredulously who had followed him out from his room.

Dean nodded, smirking mischievously.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow." He grabbed some and started munching happily, before remembering why he had gone out here in the first place. "But where _are_ my presents?"

"If you have some breakfast first, I'll tell you. Otherwise you won't eat," Dean said and took a handful of candy for himself.

"Okay!" Sam poured some cereals and milk in a bowl and stuffed his face in a speed never achieved before by him. "Done!" he exclaimed proudly after downing his cocoa.

"Come on then," Dean said with his mouth full and walked out in the backyard.

On the lawn a new, shiny bike stood. Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

"For me?"

"No, for me of course," Dean responded sarcastically, while Sam rushed over to it, not waiting for an answer. He marveled over the fact it was five-speeded, its beautiful metallic-blue colour and most of all that it was a brand new mountain bike.

"Can we go biking now?" He asked hopefully.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're still in your pajamas."

"Oh, that's right," Sam agreed and ran inside.

* * *

A few hours later the boys were still on the street, biking up and down, Dean trying to teach Sam how to bike on the back wheel only.

"That's it; just keep it like that, now!" He encouraged him.

Sam tried again, and finally succeeded. "I did it! I did it!" he yelled. "Did you see? I did it!"

"Yeah, awesome!" Dean smiled widely. "You know what, how about some lunch for celebrating?"

"Okay then, what should we have?" Sam asked, jumping off his bike and started leading it back in the garden.

"No, _we_ won't cook. It's your birthday, remember?" Dean asked casually. "We're having hamburger for lunch!"

Sam literally dropped his jaw. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, come on now. You know you're quite thick for being nine, I thought you finally would be smart."

Sam put his tongue out and then they raced down to the hamburger bar.

Sam clutched his stomach. He had eaten too much, but it had been so delicious he hadn't been able to stop.

"That was good," Dean said and burped.

Sam wrinkled his nose before agreeing. "Yes, it was." Suddenly a yawn slipped out, he was a bit drowsy of all the food.

Dean sat upright in his chair. "You're not tired, huh?"

"No, no!" Sam shook his head quickly.

Good, because we have to go now," Dean said after checking his watch.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked with a frown as they walked through the doors to their bikes.

"You'll see when we get there," Dean smirked. As they biked down the streets into the center of town Sam felt he had an inkling of where they were going. But it couldn't be. It would really be too good to be true, right?

* * *

It showed out it was true. "Yep, the cinema!" Dean stated proudly when Sam had gasped.

Inside Dean bought them the largest bag of popcorn there was and two tickets to the newest action movie after whispering to Sam, "You're thirteen, okay?"

Sam had nodded and they had gotten in without problems. Dean thanked his great persuasion skills and flirtatious smile, while Sam silently believing more that the cashier lady was too old to see a difference between nine-year olds and thirteen-year olds.

* * *

"That was the best movie I've ever seen!" Sam said as they walked out in the now chilly afternoon air.

"It was really cool," Dean said, fumbling with the lock to his bike.

Sam hadn't any such trouble with his and begun biking away slowly, since it was too boring to wait and his new bike was so good.

"Sammy!" Dean called after him. "Wrong direction, we're heading this way!" He pointed further down into the center.

"But... I thought..."

"It still is your birthday," Dean interrupted. Sam smiled, and when they flew downhill, wind disheveling his hair, he felt like he was the happiest person in the world.

They stopped outside an ice cream bar, and Sam nearly gasped again.

"After you," Dean grinned and opened the door. Inside, music was playing and the two of them walked up to the counter where a chubby, smiling man stood.

"What can I get for you, lads?" He asked friendly.

Dean thought for a while and decided to have a chocolate milkshake. He then nudged Sam. "And you, Sammy?"

"Oh, I don't really know." Sam felt astounded by all the different ice cream flavours in front of him. "Ehm... one scoop of pear, and one of strawberry." He then hesitated and glanced at Dean, who nodded, mimicking, "Go on."

"And one of banana, too."

The man handed them their orders and the boys chose the only unoccupied table by the windows. The stools were high, and Sam was almost unable to get up. Luckily he did get up, because it felt really nice sitting there, watching the dark street outside, dangling with his legs and eating the fantastic ice cream. He felt like licking his cup clean, but he did have some manners.

"That was great!" he said with sparkling eyes.

Dean had been looking at something else for a while now turned to face him. "Wasn't it?"

"Mm."

You want to try?" Dean continued, indicating the arcade games in the corner of the bar – which obviously were what he had been focusing at.

"Yeah!"

They walked over to them, inspected them carefully and chose at last one called "Dinosaur Hunt." Dean put a coin in and urged Sam to start. He obeyed and approached the machine slowly.

"Okay, listen now." Dean said, pointing at some levers. "This one here releases the bullet, and by this you fire those. Got it?"

"Okay," Sam said uncertainly and pushed the lever Dean had spoken of first. The bullet flew off, bounced and rolled, to the sound of a tune and different effects as he got points. After something like ten seconds the bullet fell down in the bottom hole, and the sounds disappeared.

"You got 3830! That's great!"

"It is?" Sam asked, with the feeling that his brother would have said the same if he only got 20 points.

"Yep!" Dean smiled widely.

"Okay, now you try."

"But it's your..."

"Don't you dare?" Sam interrupted with raised eyebrows. He wanted to see how much points _really_ were great to get.

* * *

In the end, they had played every other round, uncountable times. Dean had got the highest score of them – 9845, but Sam wasn't that far behind with 9120.

Now they were biking home on the dark streets. Sam was exhausted and had a lot of trouble keeping his eyes open.

He hardly remembered how he got into his bed, in his head the memories of today played over and over again. This was his best birthday ever. He was never going to forget and he couldn't wait until tomorrow when he daddy would be home so he could tell him all about it. His final thought before falling asleep was of how it would be impossible for him to ever have a better birthday.

And, as a matter of fact, Sam would never have a better.


End file.
